In this study we will reexamine selected samples of a cohort of women formed during 1965-1967, as well as children born to this cohort. A portion of these women who had blood pressure measured during a school survey at the ages of 14 to 20 subsequently became pregnant, and some developed preeclampsia. They delivered children now 6-11 years of age. Reexamination of the mothers and examination of the children is planned to determine if blood pressure of children of mothers in whom preeclampsia was diagnosed differs from those of mothers in whom no such diagnosis was made. Urinary electrolytes, dietary histories, socioeconomic levels and other information as well as repeat blood pressure determinations were obtained in subsamples of the cohort. Reexamination is planned to determine the correlation of the previously obtained variables with present blood pressure status. In addition, siblings previously characterized will be reexamined to allow analysis of blood pressure aggregation in the face of the establishment of separate households and differing environmental patterns with time.